For You (BTSXReader Fanfiction)
by sensitivemoonlight
Summary: The is a series of stories for you to be with different members of the k-pop band BTS ...(REQUESTS ARE OPEN)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

You are standing in line at a cafe called "Autumn Sun" at the peak of the lunch rush. You wipe the sweat from your fore head as you pull out your phone to see that the weather is 92 degrees. "Excuse me..." Someone says behind you as you place your phone back in your pocket. You turn around to see a tall business looking man around 6´3 with a black suit on. He smiled and handed you his card. "My name is Choi Junyeol. I am a talent recruit from Big Hit Entertainment." You look at the card in your hand and look back up at him. "I have no talent sir." You say politely. He laughed. "Oh no, you have a great body and your just beautiful and stunning. I was recruiting you for a model casting call for a photo shoot. The audition is tomorrow and if you get it there is a $900 a week paycheck if your really good." You looked at the man, then at the card, then back at the man.

You have been working as a delivery girl making $150 every 5 deliveries and living in a broken down car ever since your ran from home 4 months ago. You nod your head and Junyeol smiled brightly at you. "That´s fantastic! How about we sit and talk." You nod your head and choose a window table that had a good view of the busy lunch traffic and the tall apartment buildings across the street. Junyeol sat down and handed you the smoothie you ordered and he pulled out some paper. "So let´s fill out this application" He hands you an application.

You read it and remember that you are actually from a very powerful family and the reason why you ran away is because they were going to force you to marry this man that already hits you and beats you even though you two were not even together. Your parents died a week before you ran away and in their will they said they wanted you to marry that awful man. Refusing to marry him, you ran away from him and he has been looking for you because in the will it states that all your family´s assets (like 300 billion dollars) will go to your husband.

You look at the application again and put a fake name as Kim Sara and that you moved to Korea from Japan 3 weeks ago since you were fluent in English, Japanese, and Korean and that you live in a hotel and have no permanent residence. You gave the application back to Junyeol and he put it in his brief case. You two talked about the weather and everything and then you got a call from your boss saying you had a delivery. "Well , I have to get back to work." You said while picking up your helmet and your smoothie. Junyeol stood up also and walked you outside to your pink motorcycle that you ran away with. You got on and started it up and looked at Junyeol who was looking at your motorcycle. "I hope to see you tomorrow 8:45 am sharp?" You smile and put your helmet on. You nodded and gave Junyeol your empty smoothie cup and rode off down the street.

He said that there was 25 recruiters out that had to recruit one girl and if that girl was chosen then both the recruiter and the girl get jobs. Even though he had a job there, he was like an intern not a permanent employee. So he put all his faith in you just you showing up tomorrow. You drove back to work and finished your last 4 deliveries of the day. As you drove back to the junk yard where a old man let you stay in a broken down R.V., you waved at him as you turned in. You stopped and he walked up to you with a small bento box. "My wife said to give this to you. You have been living in that R.V. for 4 months now without any water,heat, or electricity. I surprised you made it this long, but I want to thank you for getting up every morning and cleaning the shop for me. If it wasn´t for you, this place would´ve been really dusty."

You took off your helmet and looked at the old man with a smile. His name was and his wife was . You took the box and said "Well you and are like my parents and I really don´t mind. It´s the least I can do since your son is in college. Here go some money to pay your son. I heard you and this morning and I know that the money that I give you for rent goes straight to his tuition and spending needs and that it was not enough though so I did more deliveries this month so I made $5,000 this month so you can have it all." He shook his head. "You can get a small apartment or a share room with heating and electricity for that." You shook your head and took the envelope that your boss gave you and put it in his hand. "I´m fine . I´ve been paying your son´s way through college for this long and I am just fine."

He started to cry and you gave him a hug. Then you pushed your motorcycle into their garage and walked through the junk yard till you got to your red R.V. you opened the door and used your phone´s flashlight and you lit candles and a few old school lamps. You grabbed your clothes that you were going to wear to the audition which consisted of a simple white tee that you bought 2 weeks ago from a street vendor that said "Lovely" and your lucky skirt that your mom bought you for your 17th birthday that was leather and was loose and came to your middle thigh. You grabbed your favorite cat leggings and your black high heeled sneakers with golden zippers on the side and golden shoelaces. You grab your bath bag which had 2 bars of soap and a bottle of shampoo and a comb and brush and a small towel and a big towel.

You walked outside and went to the waterfall that was a 2 mile walk from the junkyard. When you arrived, the moon´s light shined on the small lake and waterfall. You stripped nude and washed your body with your soap and washed your hair with your shampoo. You stood under the waterfall and washed all the soap off. You set in the lake for a little while longer and then dried off. You brushed and combed your hair. Then you got short thick sticks and washed them in the lake with shampoo and covered them with gel. Then you wrapped your hair around the sticks and pinned them up with other sticks. You then put on your bra, white shirt, thong, tights, skirt, and put on your high heeled sneakers. You put everything else back in your bath backpack and took the long walk back to your R.V. with sticks in your hair but feeling refreshed from the first bath in 2 weeks. You felt like a true nature girl.

When you returned to your R.V. you placed your backpack down and plugged your phone into the portable charger and fell asleep. Your phone alarm rang at 7:00 am and you got up and picked up your water bottle and toothbrush and tooth paste. You took off your high heeled sneakers and put on your running shoes. You used the water to brush your teeth and then you ran 3 laps around the junk yard and cleaned the junk yard´s office. When you returned to the R.V. it was 7:45. You pulled out your black leather backpack and put your portable charger, your phone, the R.V. key and some black leather pants, the bento box, and your running shoes in it. You went into the R.V.´s bathroom and removed the sticks from your pitch black hair and your hair fell in perfect curls down your back to your calves. You then put up your hair in a bun to preserve your perfect curls. You perfected the curling technique with sticks after you got a job as a bartender a month ago and it was now useful.

You put on the backpack and left the R.V. You walked to the Hong´s house and got your motorcycle out the garage and said goodbye to who was making breakfast for . Once on the road, you pulled into the Big Hit Entertainment parking lot. You took your phone out your backpack and the time was 8:23 am. You highfived yourself mentally for being early. You saw around 15 men patiently waiting at the doors. Among them your saw Junyeol impatiently looking at his watch. You walked up to him and the men looked at your with wide eyes. Junyeol smiled really brightly. "Sara Your Here. I told you the wrong time. It was actually 8:30 so I am very happy that you came early. These fools here told their girls that same thing but they haven´t shown yet and the judges have a strict thing about being late. They say "If your early then your never late." Oh happy I am right now. Let´s go. Do you have any makeup on?" You shook your head and the men beside you gasps and started murmuring. Then half of them grew angry and walked away. "I don´t wear makeup and what´s wrong with them?" He laughed and we walked into the building. "They just know that the pink eyed beauty just won the whole competition." I looked at him still confused and then looked around the building.

The inside was fancy with pillars and white couches and a big white glass statue in the middle of some balls. You walked to the elevator and went to the 4th floor basement. When you stepped out there were a group of men talking with girls and a big studio with white walls and some really expensive lights and cameras. When you walked in Junyeol handed you shades and told you to put them on. You complied without asking why. Everyone stared at you and Junyeol as you walked. The other recruiters looked more professional than Junyeol and they recruited actual professional models. You recognized them all from magazines you read at convenience stores when you was on break. You walked behind Junyeol and signed in.

You and Junyeol then sat on a couch far away from the other group of recruiters and models. Junyeol then whispered to you, "All those recruiters are actually really famous recruiters. As you can see I am a newbie. They have enough reputation to hire A-List models but I think you will beat them all. They all cocky bastards and need to be put in their place. When I was assigned to this project and it was labeled as a competition they all said that I would fail immediately." You smiled and brushed his back. "It´s okay. I will try to win in your honor." Then a group of people exited the elevator and Junyeol stood up. You stood up knowing that they must be the judges. In the group of people were really really cute boys. 7 of them. Then there were 3 old looking men and 3 old looking women.

One of the old men led the boys to a different room and One of the old women told all us models to go to the studio part of the room that was all white. You took of your shades and walked with the rest of the girls to the studio part of the room. One of the girls you recognized as Korea´s Best Top Model tapped your shoulder and rudely told you that colored contacts were not allowed. She honestly looked really bad without makeup. So did the rest of the models. You thought that since they were models for a long time that the surgeries and makeup must have ruined their faces. You ignored her and stood there facing the lights and cameras. The same old woman from earlier walked up to you. "Colored contacts aren´t allowed." You smiled and stretched your eyelid open and showed the woman that your natural eye color was pink with a small hint of brown a genetic flaw in your DNA. She nodded and walked off and you turned and rolled your eyes at the model from earlier. "All right girls, give us your best pose. The feeling of sadness." said the photographer.

Each girl gave a pose in order. You went last. You thought of your parents and gave a simple pose. Standing straight with your hands held together, looking straight into the camera with your eyes wide open and a small line of tear in your eyes. After that they told the models to go to the waiting part of the room and they would review the pictures. It was nerve wrecking for you because they would look at a picture and then they would either sit it to the side or light it on fire and put it in a metal bin while it burn. Soon they were just holding two pictures and then they placed one in the fire. You caught a glimpse of the shirt color and it was white. That made your heart drop but you kept your head up for Junyeol who was rubbing his hands together nervously. A old woman that was called walked up and started dismissing girls. Soon it was just me and Korea´s next top model. "Well Junyeol, You won." She said and you and Junyeol highfived. The model walked off angry with her recruiter following behind her saying that there is definitely another job that she could do.

A younger woman came up to you. "Hi I am Dolbi. I am your makeup artist. Nice to meet you." You shook her hand and said. "Hi I am Kim Sara." Junyeol smiled. "Dolbi is my fiance. Now she is your permanent makeup artist and I am your manager." You smiled and followed Dolbi to the makeup stations. It didn´t take long since you didn´t need that much makeup. Just some eyeliner, eye shadow and lip stick. When you walked back to the studio, the 7 boys from earlier were taking photos. They must be a boy group you thought to yourself. When the photographer saw you he stopped taking pictures causing the boys to look at you.

The photographer walked to you. "Hey Sara. I will be your photographer Jay. So these boys are a group named BTS. You will take pictures with them for a magazine cover and a few pages in a magazine. All we need is serious emotion of sadness,loneliness, and depression. Like when you took your picture earlier." You nodded and went towards the boys. "Hello my name is Kim Sara. It´s nice to be working with you." They all smiled but before one of the could say anything the photographer made you get into our places. You were sitting in a chair while they were standing around you. It was kind of like an old fashion family portrait but there was a empty chair beside you that the boys were told to look at and place their hand on. The concept was a girl who was lonely and depression about a breakup and someone taking the place of her past lover.

After about 5 hours of photos and waiting for them to edit, you saw that in the picture you actually looked really good and they edited the picture to look like your heart was in the chair and there was a cord attached to your chest were your heart was supposed to be. You saw the boys reaching for the chair but they weren´t looking at the chair but aggressively looking at each other but that wasn´t fake emotions. It really looked as if they were fighting for something. You shook your head and bowed and thanked everyone and you, Dolbi, and Junyeol started to leave when BTS manager came up to Junyeol and whispered something to him.

Junyeol nodded and the other manager left. Then he turned to you. "BTS invited you to lunch. That gives me and Dolbi some time to get your new dorm ready." You nodded not sure what to say and walked to BTS makeup room. You picked up your backpack and keys and knocked on the door. Their manager opened the door and smiled. "You must be Sara." You nodded and he led you in. It was a pretty big room. Some were sitting on the couches and some were sitting in the makeup chairs. When the manager coughed, they all looked up. You bowed and they all rushed up. One of them walked up to you. He was tall with mint green hair. He reached his hand out to you and you shook it. "Hi my name is Kim Namjoon or Rap Monster. BTS leader and rapper." You nodded while shaking his hand. A really handsome boy was behind him with blonde hair."Hello my name is Kim Seokjin or Jin. I´m the eldest and I´m a singer." You shook his hand to. Then it was a boy with orange hair and a boy with brown hair. "Hi my name is Taehyung or V." said the boy with orange hair and the other one said "Hey my name is Jungkook I am the youngest." then one by one they all introduced themselves. Rap Monster Jin V Jungkook J-Hope Suga and Jimin.

After that we went into the elevator. "We thought since we worked with you that we could at least get you lunch." Jin had said to you. You smiled. "Well I did pack my lunch here in my backpack. But I can eat with you guys." They all smiled then Jimin said "Well we usually eat pizza in our practice room for lunch so I am glad that we have an excuse to go out to eat." They all nodded and agreed with them. When you got to the lobby we saw a crowd of fan girls standing there. "Who updated twitter?" Rap Monster said and V slowly raised his hand. " I didn´t know Sara was going to lunch with us." Suga sighed."There is no way we can walk out there with Sara." You smiled."It´s okay guys just tell me where you guys are eating lunch and I can just ride my motorcycle there. I will leave first." J-Hope gasped. "You rode a motorcycle?" You nodded. They all gasped and finally Rap Monster spoke. "Do you know a restaurant called "Garden´s Eve" by the Hungyeong Library?" You nodded. "Meet us their." You put on your helmet and walked out the building through the crowd of fan girls and fan boys who murmured mean things at you for pushing them out the way.

Once you made it to your motorcycle, you heard the high pitch screams and you knew they were coming out so you drove by them taking pictures honking your horn. They waved at you and jumped into their black van and followed behind you. When you were at a stop light they pulled up beside you and rolled down their windows. You lifted the visor on your helmet and smiled at them. The light turned green and you two raced back and forth down the highway yelling at each other and laughing. Then it changed to a one lane and you drove faster and pulled in front of them and drove to the restaurant.

You parked and waited til they parked and you both walked in together. After a long lunch and laughs, you gave each of the guys your number and bid them goodbye saying that you don´t know when you will work with them again but since you worked at their company now that you might run into them. After you left you called Junyeol and got the address to your dorm which was the apartments in front of that cafe called "Autumn Sun" that you love going to. Once you got there you noticed that all your stuff from the R.V. was there in boxes in the living room with a note from Ms. and Mr. Hong that read..

"Sara. We love the new name. We didn´t tell or Ms. Dolbi what your real name was because we knew that there must have been a reason why you didn´t tell them. But anyway we just wanted to tell you that we love you and to visit even if you become a famous celebrity. Maybe you can bring business to the Junk yard! Anyway don´t forget about us. Love and "

You are now a model working for Big Hit Entertainment and best friends with boy group BTS how can life get any better... you decided... request how the next chapter will go!


	2. Chapter 2

You´re sitting in your new living room.

You live in a one bedroom dorm. The floors were made out of a white carpet everywhere in the apartment except the bathroom and kitchen. In the kitchen it was small and cozy. All white counters and cabinets with a white oven, white sink, white fridge, and white tile flooring. There was a dining area with a small white table and two white wooden chairs. You had put a small arrangement of roses on the table to give the room color. The living room had a long black couch with a black and white glass coffee table in the center. Junyeol brought you his old flat screen so it hung right on the wall in front of the couch. There was a big curtain on the opposite wall from the Kitchen that was black. If you opened it, there was a great view of the buildings and skyline of the city. It also was the entry to the balcony which had a hot tub on last owner(she was a singer) of the dorm left it as a gift for Junyeol. She had a crush on him or something like that. Next to the large window was a giant plus-sized bean bag chair. Then there was the only bedroom. The bed was replaced with a larger mattress on the ground and large stuffed animals and multicolored blankets courtesy of Dolbi. Then there was the walk in closet which was as big as the bedroom. It was partly empty because you only owned a few pairs of outfits and a few shoes but since you were now a model it would be filled soon. The bathroom was all white with a walk in shower that had a small part where you could sit and a square shower head that hung from the ceiling. It was like it was raining. then there was a large bathtub in the middle of the bathroom. It wasn´t connected to the walls giving it class and elegance. Then there was a small white toilet next to the sink and large mirror.

You were sitting on your bean bag chair reading an article in the newspaper on the sudden increase of gang violence three cities over when there was a text message sent to your phone that was on your bed. Since your house was empty, you heard it clearly. You get up and straighten shirt. You were wearing a white tank top with a pink sports bra and no pants but pink underwear on and your rainbow long knee socks rolled all the way up to your knees. You walk quickly to your bedroom and jump down on your bed picking up your phone. The text was from an unknown number.

"Hey Sara It´s Dolbi. Junyeol said his phone went dead but we are on our way to pick you up for another photo-shoot for BTS´s new album. They recommended you for the model. We will be there in 15 minutes. Make sure you pack 2 days worth of clothes because the photo shoot is in Jeju Island. ^^ XD"

You laugh at Dolbi´s emoji and pack your toothbrush and toothpaste, 3 pairs of socks, 3 pairs of underwear in a small bag and put them in the suitcase with 3 of white t-shirts (One has a cat on it, one has multiple dots on it and the last is just plain white), a black skirt, white skinny jeans, black shorts, a red snap back that you won at an arcade that said "Gamer Girl", sandals, a pair of sneakers, and lastly you packed a stuffed animal and a few toys. You then put on blue booty shorts leaving your knee socks on and rolled to your knees. You changed your shirt to a loose black tank top with a rainbow heart in the middle and you put on black converses. You tied your hair in a long braid that went to your calves and put a rainbow bow at the top of your pony tail. You grabbed your suitcase, your phone and charger and your keys and went to the lobby of your apartment building and saw Junyeol and Dolbi holding hands walking in. You smile and wave to them and they smile and wave back but more of a suspicious way. You looked at them confused but ignore the question spinning in your head.

"Sara!" Junyeol screamed. Dolbi hit him on his head for causing a scene and went to hug you. After talking to them for a while you all left for the airport. Apparently there was a surprise for you but you didn´t know what it was. Something big though. You flew 1st class sitting next to this famous plus size foreign model named Rickey. He was known for being a sweet and kind person but for some reason he gave off a player sent. He smiled at you and you asked for a picture. Even if he gave you a weird vibe, you were sitting by one of the highest paid plus size models in the world and he wasn´t going to be next to you forever. After you take the picture you get an autograph and left him alone for the rest of the plane ride. Once the plane touched down, Dolbi and Junyeol started acting really professional because you had like 15 fans there at the gates. You didn´t know that you were this famous and it´s only been a week since your first magazine. You take a picture with each one providing your first unofficial fan meeting. You thought this was your surprise but when you asked Junyeol he shook his head and smiled evilly. You had one photo shoot at night in 1 hour so you decided to spend some time along near the photo shoot sight and went to see some attractions and stores while Dolbi and Junyeol took their stuff and yours to the hotel. You walked around and saw a small toy shop. Knowing your strange love for toys, you walk into the store.

It was filled with toys from different countries and had a peppermint coffee smell thoughout the store. You bowed to the store owner as she looked at you with wide eyes and started looking at toys. After awhile you got a padel ball game with a rainbow pattern on it and went to the counter pulling the little pocket money that Dolbi handed to you after she took your purse and said that if you just carry small amounts of money in your pocket you are less likely to get robbed. The woman at the counter smiled. She looked young like she was in college. She had a eye smile and short brown hair with a white sweater and dark blue jeans. You can tell she was just working here part time due to the way she would clean the counter off. "You are Kim Sara right? The new model that was on the cover of "EDGE" Magazine?" You smiled and nodded. "OMO can I take a picture with you." You pull out your phone too. "I want to take a picture too and upload it to my SNS too." The girl looked confused so you explained further. "I will caption it my first friend in Jeju. What´s your name?" She smiled brightly making her eyes disappear. "My name is Ye Rin or Rin Rin." She took a picture and then you took a picture and uploaded it to your SNS and tagging her in the picture and captioning it "Met a new friend in Jeju. Rin Rin thanks for the paddle ball game. I will definitely come back to see you and maybe we can go for karaoke instead of you working!" You and Ye Rin continued talking until it was 10 minutes before you had to be a the shooting location. "Well Rin it was nice meeting you. I have your number so lets text later. I have a photo shoot right now." She smiled at you."One question before you leave. Are your eyes really that color?" You walked up to her and stretched your eye open and moved your eye around to show her that you didn´t have contacts in. She nodded and you left the store after collecting your change. You played with the padel ball game the whole walk the the shooting location. You could tell down the street where the shoot was because there were huge lights lighting up the whole set.

Once you arrived you went straight to the dressing room. You saw Dolbi and Junyeol sharing and intimate moment and waited til they noticed you to say anything. "Sara are you ready for your surprise?" Dolbi asked while getting of of Junyeol´s lap. You nodded excitedly. Dolbi came up to you and put lipgloss on your lips and a little blush and eyeliner then grabbed your hand the one without the padel ball game and dragged you outside the dressing room to the shooting set. "Sara. I am the Director. I am glad you chose us to be the first variety show that you debut on. You will be on the show with the group BTS. Right now we are going to start shooting. All you have to do is be yourself." The director then left and you looked at Dolbi. "So this isn´t a photo shoot. This is t.v. show?" You say to Dolbi as she looks up at the sky smiling. She nods. "Yep. After the magazine was released. You became super famous like really famous. You were trending and I think you still are. ´New model show dangerous professional emotions on simple magazine cover.´ It would be good if we would make an appearance on a t.v. show. So me and Junyeol chose this one. You and BTS will live in a small house for 2 nights to share bonds and be yourselves. You also have to help promote their new album." Dolbi smiled at you and ran off. You were about to run after her until the Director called for you.

The Director made you the MC so you had to do the announcing. It was easy once they explained it to you. Then the cameras rolled...

"Hello Everyone welcome to Staying with the stars. I am model Kim Sara and once again I will be working with and amazing group called BTS who just released an amazing album. Lets welcome BTS" After you said that the boys walked in beside you. "Introduce yourself boys" "Hello we are BTS" You clapped and each member introduced themselves. Then it was back to you. "Oh How excited I am to work with you guys. So first there is a mission from your fans so that that new fans can get to know you but it will be played at the end of the show. The goal of the game is to be able to answer certain questions about living with a girl, which will be me. You won´t know what the questions are til the end but we had to warn you so you can be prepared. NOW we will play a real game to decide who will be sleeping where. There are two beds, two couches, two floor blankets, one sleeping bag and a tent out here in the dark for one person that will be the penalty even for me. So the goal of this game is to race in the dark to find a certain item and run to the lodging were we will stay. This is in reference to your new song "Run". How about giving us a little snippet of the song." Then V and Jungkook song some of the song. "Wow I love that song. Okay here in this bucket are items hidden all around this filming location and about 2 miles from here is the lodging place. I will draw first." You put your hand in the bucket and the boys started whooping. You pulled out a piece of paper and read it and it said "blue dog". "Oh I got blue dog. Okay you guys pull." One by One they each pulled out papers and items from coffee to green laptop was pulled. "Now when I blow the whistle we will all go. One Two Three."

You blew the whistle and you each went in different directions. V and Jimin went to the makeup rooms while the rest went through the large field that the location was. Jin was the first to find his item which was a pink cup which was sitting on the ground next to the Director. Then you found your blue dog lying on the ground randomly. You and Jin (followed by some camera men) raced side by side to the lodging. You and Jin plopped on the couch there and both breathed heavily for a few minutes then looked at each other and broke out into a hysterical laugh. "Guess we get the two beds." Jin said and you two high fived.

Soon Jimin and Suga came in followed by V then J-hope, then Rap Monster and lastly was Jungkook who took forever to find the red bow that was on one of the cameras that was following Rap Monster. The cameras set back up and you all stood up. You then started talking. "We now are all in the lodging. As you saw Jin was 1st I was 2nd Jimin was 3rd Suga was 4rth V was 5th Jhope was 6th Rap Monster was 7th and Jungkook... I am sorry but you were last which means..." Everyone but Jungkook said Tent. "But first let´s have dinner and set jobs. Me and Jin will cook. Rap Monster, V, and J-Hope will go to the store down the road. Jimin and Suga and set the table and clean the living room of our mud tracks. Jungkook will put all our clothes away and stuff." Everyone nodded and then you all said "LET´S GO". After that the camera crew set up hidden cameras all over the house and all the staff left even Dolbi and Junyeol. It was just you and the boys there.

You and Jin made a list of supplies and Rap Monster V and J-Hope left with the list. Suga and Jimin cleaned the living room and set the table while Jungkook put all the suitcases in the living room. "You guys want to do a suitcase opening on the V app? We can see who packed what!" Jungkook suggested We all shrugged our shoulders and nodded. When Rap Monster V and J-Hope got back me and Jin started cooking. Jin cooked most of the side dishes while you cooked the meat and fish. After everyone ate you all sat in the living room and turned on the V app. You introduced yourself and then opened your suitcase. "I brought my clothes and some toys." Jimin than said "Where´s your make-up?" You laughed. "I don´t wear any. I don´t like makeup like that for a long time on my face. 30 minutes is the max." Every nodded and then the night went on smoothly. So did the next 2 days. You got really close with the members. Now the show is over. You said goodbye to the boys and flew back to Seoul while BTS had some more promotions still in JeJu.

After the Show aired, you got a lot of fans. Your SNS account went from 30 followers to 3 million in one night. You were even on the news. "Kim Sara. A new model and inspiring MC. She is said to be one of the most growing models of this is now a trending model. They call her Korea´s Flower" You were excited. You were famous. When you went to the coffee shop next door you were bombarded by fans everyday that now you have personal body guards.

It´s been a week since you did the t.v. show. You were sitting in your bean bag chair while your two body guards that you call Me and Mo were sitting on the couch watching a soccer game. You were on your new laptop when a breaking news article popped up. It shocked you. It said "Netcitizen Hack and Leak BTS member´s Line Account messages between group members to show that one member is in love with Korea´s Flower model Kim Sara."

 **You are know one of Korea´s Top Models but now one of BTS members is in love with you... Who? Find out in Chapter 3 of this Story FOR YOU!**


End file.
